jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stein's Final Test
Stein's Final Test is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Professor Stein is back to get his revenge on Jaden for "ruining everything for him." He threatens to end Jaden's career as a Duelist with the simple fact that Jaden never finished his years at Duel Academy and got his diploma. The only one standing in his way is Jeffrey, who fed up with Stein's insults to Jaden, decides to duel Stein for Jaden's diploma. Trivia * Scenes Jeffrey vs. Stein *Jaden: Professor Stein?! You're alive?! *Stein: That's right. I'm alive, and I'm back to get my revenge on you, Jaden. *Jaden: You're still mad at me for what I did? *Stein: I told you before. It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do. Like stay awake in class! *Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Stein: I see you're friends with the famous Jeffrey Dragonheart. *to Jeffrey* Charmed to make your aquaintance. *Jeffrey: Yeah. Sure. *Stein: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished buisness to take care of with Jaden. *Aqua: Hold on! What do you have against Jaden?! *Stein: Jaden ruined everything I worked hard to achieve! And now I'll get my revenge on him by ending his career as a Duelist! *Jaden: What?! You can't do that!! *Stein: On the contrary. I can. It's been brought to my attention that you never finished your years at Duel Academy and never got your diploma. Which means you shouldn't be dueling in the Pro League. *Jeffrey: What's THAT suppossed to mean? *Stein: Without a diploma, you're not qualified or allowed to be in the Pro League! Which means Jaden will loose everything just like how I did! *Jeffrey: *growls* Get out. *Aqua: Leave Jaden alone, Stein! Whatever he did to you, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding! *Stein: Jaden slept through my lectures and ditched my classes. He was one of the top Duelists at the school, dispite his despicable grades. This has lead other students to follow his lead. Thanks to him, everyone thinks they can sleep their way through the semester and still succeed. Even my best student Alexis Rhodes left me. *Jeffrey: Sounds like Jaden did everyone a favor. *Stein: What're you saying? *Jeffrey: I've heard all about you. You worked at Duel Acadmy as a history teacher. But those lectures of yours? BORING!! No wonder why people fell asleep during your classes. Even i would've slept through them. *Stein: ...! How could a genius like you say such a thing?!? *Jeffrey: Dueling is supposed to be fun, man. How could an intelligent man such as yourself fail to notice and understand that fact? *Stein: How dare you put the blame on me?! It was Jaden and his ameoba-sized brain that was the problem! *Jeffrey: *growls* I'd suggest you stop talking about my brother that way! *Stein: I wouldn't threaten me if I were you. You see this? *holds out a diploma with Jaden's name on it* This is why I'm here. To duel Jaden. He wins and he gets his diploma. I win and he's forced to end his career as a Duelist. Never to play the game again. *Jaden: You're on, Stein! *Jeffrey: *activates his Duel Disk* You'll have go through me instead, Stein. Anyone who insults my brother shall answer to me. *Stein: My grudge is against, Jaden. Not you, Mr. Dragonheart. I have no quarrel with you. *Jeffrey: You made a mistake coming here. Insulting my brother, planning to make him never duel again and having a foolish grudge towards him. Now you're gonna learn what happens when you make me mad. *Jaden: Bro. I can handle this. Really. *Jeffrey: Sorry, Jaden, but I'm doing this for you. *Stein: This is Jaden's graduation diploma. What will Dueling you prove? *Jeffrey: That i will not stand by and let someone like ruin Jaden's life and insult him. He has done so much for me, and i will NOT let you ruin it for me! *Xion: My daddy's learned so much from Uncle Jaden and has become a better Duelist ever since they met! So it'll prove that Uncle Jaden IS smart! *Jeffrey: *thinking* That's my girl. *Stein: ....... Very well. If you claim that Jaden is smart and has taught you how to be a better Duelist, than I will duel you instead, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Good. *Stein: After I defeat you, I'll get my revenge on Alexis next for her betrayal. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: Leave my wife alone, Stein!!! *Stein: ...! "Your wife"?!?? NO!!! My best student married this disgrace to educational institutions?!? *Jeffrey: Get used to it, you slime!! *Stein: I should've let Alexis drown when I had the chance!!! *Xion: ....! You what?!?!? *Aqua: ...! You freak!!! *Stein: Now than! On with the Duel! *activates his Duel Disk* And one more thing, Jaden. If you dare tell Jeffrey any strategies on how to beat me, than I'll consider it a forefeit and Jeffrey automatically looses! *Jeffrey: Just leave him to me, bro. *Jaden: Don't worry. I know you can do this, big bro! Good luck! *Jeffrey: *nods at Jaden* *Aqua: *hugs Jaden* You've got this, my love. *Xion: Get him, daddy! *stand in front of Jaden, preparing to defend him* *Stein: Let the excitement begind. *draws a card* I play Scap Scar Knight in Attack Mode. *Scap Scar Knight is summoned* I play a face down and end my turn. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Gotta be careful with this guy. That monster doesn't have any attack or defense points, but who knows what it does? *picks a card and speaks up* I place two cards face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. *Big Shield Gardna is summoned* That's all for now, folks. *Aqua: Smart move, dear. *Stein: Indeed. But not smart enough. I already have a plan to get to your life points. Soon you'll see that learning from Jaden was a big mistake and it'll cost you this duel. *Jeffrey: Just go already. You're boring me. *Jaden: And he wonders why I slept through his class... *Xion: Oh, boy... *Aqua: Geez. Even his dramatic threats sound boring. *Jaden: *chuckles* That's what I said too! *(Aqua and Jaden high-five each other) *Stein: I'll get you for that!!!! *Jeffrey: Hey! Leave my wife and my brother out of this! *Stein: You're even more foolish than I thought, Mr. Dragonheart. You and Jaden don't even share the same DNA. So therefore he's not your brother. *Jeffrey: So what? *Stein: You shouldn't be calling him your brother if you don't have the same chromosomes. You two don't have the same parents. *Jeffrey: I don't need any of that to say that he's my brother. *Stein: Than you're as ignorant as your so called "brother" is!!! *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Jaden: I told you before Stein! Everyone's got different strengths! *Stein: Wrong again!!! You can master anything in this world, Jaden!! It just takes practice and dedication!!! *Jeffrey: Keep dreaming, Stein. * Stein: So it looks like you've won this duel, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: You got that right. *(Stein's Life Points drop to zero) *Stein: But as Aknadin once said to King Atem: "He who sits on high has the farthest to fall." * Jeffrey: The only one sitting on high here is you. * (Suddenly a card floats and drops in front of Stein. It's his Scar-Knight card) * Stein: .... *approaches it* Scar-Knight* ..... *picks it up* * Jeffrey: ...Stein? What are you up to now? * (Suddenly Stein grows weak and falls into the chasm below to his demise) * Jaden: PROFESSOR!!!! * (The diploma flies out of Stein's pocket before he falls out of sight into the darkness below and starts to fall into the chasm too) * Jaden: NO!!! MY DIPLOMA!!!!! * Jeffrey: *jumps down the chasm and grabs the diploma* * Aqua: JEFFREY!!!! *about to jump in after him* * (Atticus and Lea grab her and restrain her) * (At first, everyone was worried...until Jeffrey climbs up with Jaden's diploma in his hand!) * (Everyone cheers hard for Jeffrey) * Aqua: *rushes over to Jeffrey and hugs him tightly* * Jeffrey: *smiles as he hugs her back* * Aqua: Jeffrey.... *smiles* You crazy brave man you. *kisses him on the lips* * Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* * Xion: *rushes over and hugs Jeffrey* You did it, daddy! You won!!! * Jeffrey: *hugs her back* Of course I did. * Jaden: *slowly approaches Jeffrey* Big bro? * Jeffrey: *smiles* I think this belongs to you. *gives Jaden his diploma* * Jaden: *smiles a bit* Thanks big bro. *smile turns into a frown and pushes it away* But I feel like I don't deserve it. This was your Duel you faced. Not mine. It's not mine to take. * Jeffrey: But this belongs to you, little bro. You do deserve it. * Jaden: But I still feel like this Duel doesn't prove that I'm worthy of graduation. * Twilight: *thinks for a moment, then smiles* I think I know a way to show everyone that you've earned your diploma once and for all. * Jaden: What do you have in mind, Twilight? * Twilight: Jaden. It's time we gave you the graduation you've been waiting for. * Jaden: ...!! Really?! You mean that?! * Twilight: *smiles* Definitely. Jaden's Graduation * (At the heart of ToonTown, everyone has gathered for the special occasion) * Jeffrey: *smiles* * Aqua: *sheds happy tears and smiles happily* I never thought I would get to see this day for our little brother... * Jeffrey: *smiles* Same here. * Elsa: *smiles* I'm so happy for Jaden. After everything I heard from his years in Duel Academy, I am surprised he's coming out successful. * Roger Rabbit: *smiles* I always knew he'd do well. * Double D: *smiles* I am rather surprised despite his..... uh..... performance on his grades, he has been able to become a graduate with amazing talent and potential. Proof that success can come from failure. * Nala: *smiles* I think that anyone can become a great duelist if they try hard enough and have fun with it, just like Jaden does. * Twilight: *smiles* Maybe his grades weren't the best, but he still came out on top because of his love for dueling. * Alexis: *smiles widely* And I couldn't be luckier to call him my husband for it and many other reasons. * Xion: *hugs Aqua* * Aqua: *smiles and hugs her daughter back* * Xion: *smiles* * Ariel: *smiles* It's starting!!! * Jeffrey: *smiles* * (King Mickey approaches the podium on stage) * King Mickey: *smiles* Ladies and gentlemen, today we gather for a special long awaited occasion. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes